redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ronnie Macleaf/Ronnie Macleafs quest
A quest for vengeance, the young squirrel Ronnie Macleaf set off on a journey that leads him to Mossflower Woods. After travelled with deadly wounds after the ambush on his family and the massacre, Ronnie finally collapse outside the gates of Redwall Abbey. The Abbybeasts take care of him and he lost his heart for a pretty young squirrelmaid at the same age and then when a evil hord of rats laying besiege at Redwall, Ronnie take on the fight to defend the one he love. CHAPTER 1 The rain pouring down on Ronnie when he ran throw the woodlands. It was dark and the sight was limited. The voices of the rats who´s followed him, filled his ears. Panic struck him when the voices where getting closer. With no thoughts about his wounds, Ronnie continued to run blind. "Ther´ he is! After him, kill, kill" the rats shouted. Tears began to drop down on Ronnie´s cheeks when he realized that he´s about to die. Suddenly noticed Ronnie an arrow that was nailed to his right leg and the pain maked him to stop. The woods where quiet again. The rats where gone. Ronnie remember his family back then, before the ambush, they where happy. But the only thing Ronnie felt was sorrow. "My mother, father, sister... all gone" he said to himself. Breathing heavily, the young squirrel continued to walk, trying to regain strengh. That didn´t last much longer when Rats, in masses, came out from the bushes and trees. "Harr, we ´ave him now, thank you for bleeding so much treemouse, time for fun!" one of the rat, bigger than the others and probably their leader, laughed at Ronnie and his foolish attempt to run."Ha, luck my buckoes, he´s try´ng to escap´" the other rats joined the laugh. "What should we do to a cowardly, liddle, horrible creature?" he suddenly quested. The other rats answer right away." Tortyre, tortyre, kill, kill, fun, fun". But in this situation they didn´t saw when Ronnie sneaked away until it was to late."Argh, stop ´im, stop him if you scum wants to have some fun" the leader rang out. "Where did he go´s? Your toads, fools, fi´n him! Garosh, hunt him down" the leader shouted. The rat with the name Garosch saluted and dismissed. "Right chief, on the double comrades!" the hord seperated in several groups and dissapeard into the woodlands. Without any clue where he was going, Ronnie just run dead ahead. Suddenly the forest went silent again but this time Ronnie didn´t noticed it. Ronnie tock a look back and ran into something big and solit. Excasted, Ronnie sat down, rubbing his head, then he all the sudden get unconsioned. Garfo Strub, the ancient gatekeeper of Redwall, woke up earlier next morning. rubbing the sleep of his eyes, Garfo went outside to do his usual hobby. To walk on the wall and se the sun rise was something the old hedgehog never misses. "Let it be a goo´ one, eih" he spoke to himself. Garfo walked there in his own thoughts when he suddenly saw something near the gates."Lock like a beast" he thought and hurried himself down the wall to get help. "Wounded beast on the path" he yelled out. The whole abby awaked and where in motion. Sincie the Badgermum, Skipper of otters and Ragel Folemole, ermedged from the abby. "Okay maties, stand aside and let Sincie trhu" Skipper maked a way throu the crowd and opened the gates. "Bai´nt a loikeie one, hurr. everybeast was curios now. Who was this creature and what´s the name, is he going to make it? Those questions filled the air when the company reached the infirmiry. "Poor liddle " say Ragel when he bend over the figure on the path "It´s a young squirrel and he´s in bad condition" the Badgermum say."Get a bor and help me to carry him inside" "Right o way" Skipper run awayone" The infirmiry sister Simhila say and begin to treat the totally stranger. "He has been lucky one" the Badgermum lock puzzeld. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well to start with, the arrow in his leg stoped the blood cirkulation and that saved him for bleeding to death. Do you understand now?" the sayed and he, Sincie and Folemole left the room. Badgermum nodded."Then ma´h friends... leave me alone so I can do my job, eh" "Okay, okay doný be upset" Skipper Chapter 2 out in the woods, a mystic beast where watching the abby. The beast where completly covered with a black-green robe and where almost invisible. "There you are" the beast spoke to itself and laughed in silent. From the woods, all around the mysterious beast the rats came out and standed in lines behind it. The beast locked at the leader of the rats. " I understand that you have failed, right?!" the beast say. The rat nodded cautiously and trying to defend himself. "But we followed him to dat building over there". The beast was a black fox and he had a big morningstar with chain hanging in the belt around the vaist. Category:Fan Fiction